


Forever Got Love

by NevarDevereaux



Series: Trilateral Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Death Fic***  No happy ending here.</p><p>Candles burn differently, some longer than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Got Love

They knew the serum slowed the aging process.

They knew, like they knew they had to breathe. Everyone knows you do it numerous times per minute, but no one really _thinks_ about it. 

Until the air is gone and you're gasping, struggling.

Like right now.

They saw it. They saw it, willfully ignoring it.

The greying of the temples slowly spreading over, up, and back.

The softening of the middle which they lovingly teased him about.

Ten mile runs slowly dwindling to nine, then eight; six days a week turning into five, then four, eventually becoming zero miles and zero days.

“Don't go crying like a girl. The hair is enough.”

Bucky manages a real laugh, one of the only times since they found out. “It's a manly cry.”

“We had 46 good years,” Sam muses.

Bucky raises his eyebrow,”We started living together _47_ years ago.”

Sam grins,”I know.”

Steve manages a choked off chuckle.

“And,” Sam looks at Bucky pointedly,”that proves you did know our anniversaries.”

“Sure I did. But you got pissy and stomped around when you thought I forgot. It may have been sexy.” Bucky winked, that movement pushing a tear over his lower lid to slowly meander down his pale cheek.

“You remembered and I want you to keep doing that.” Sam's tone is serious, almost pleading. “It was worth it. I wouldn't change much.”

“Much?” Bucky questions.

“Well, I would have gotten me and Small Ass together sooner.”

“It's not small, Big Butt. You just took more than your fair share.” Steve lays his head on Sam's stomach and huffs petulantly.

“Now you complain?” Sam asks teasingly.

Bucky snorts. “He always complains. You just don't notice. I wish you had taught me that trick.”

“Shut up, Bucky.”

Sam's breaths become shallower and it is obvious talking is taking increasing effort with each syllable.

“Steve, don't let him forget who he is and why we love him. Bucky, don't let him feel guilty about anything.”

Steve burrows in deeper and inhales. 

Bucky traces Sam's lips with the pointer finger of his flesh hand. “I won't.”

Steve is crying and not even trying to hide it. 

Bucky leans over, resting his forehead against Sam's, his eyes closed tightly. “I love you. You don't get to leave without hearing me say it again. Thank you. You...He had to love me, but you? You _chose_ to when you should have shot me on sight. Thank you for going with him to find me and thank you for forgiving me.” Bucky opens his eyes and pulls back so he can look into Sam's. 

Steve just pulls him closer and cries harder. “They can...”

Sam shakes his head. “I can't, Steve. I had a great life and twice as much love as most people have. It's my time and one day, when it's yours, I'll be waiting.”

Steve accepts Sam's choice not to take the serum. Steve had asked Dr. Banner, who after years of research had perfected it, to speak to Sam. Bruce had patted him on the shoulder and echoed Sam's sentiments,”If you love him, let him go on his terms.”

They stay in that position through the afternoon, into the evening and late into the night.

They stay through the coughing, the ragged breaths.

They stay, quietly sobbing, long after Sam turns cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking,"You know, if the serum slows aging, barring unnatural causes, Sam would age naturally, while Bucky and Steve did not." 
> 
> I have not seen this situation addressed in a fic. I also may have been feeling slightly evil and more than a little sadistic when I wrote this. 
> 
> I hang out at [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/). You can join me in fangirling over whatever catches my eye that day.


End file.
